sonicfanoncentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Navro the Hedgehog
History and present As a young boy he was blessed to have a family of royalty. He had it all the money the looks and the latest things any boy could want. But he wasn't satisfied with those material things and took more pleasure of giving his things away to the needy. Although he grew up in a lavish enviroment he was constantly targeted by assasins and kidnappers. So in turn he trained his body and his mind to be able to protect and fight against any would be predator. As of now he is emperor of the world of Aibom and he has fun going out and fighting evil alongside Memphis. Personality Although he may have a cruel looking exterior this is actually far from the case when it comes to the way he acts. He is kind and gentle to the needy and is rowdy and fun loving with his friends. Even when facing an enemy he looks at it as merely another training regiment for him to get stronger. He is in fact one of the nicest guy you will meet, and he will tend to be highly flirty around girls due to the fact that he is looking for an empress. Relationships Memphis the Shining Demonhog: He views him as a close friend due to the fact that Memphis and he are after the same thing and that is to bring peace to the world of Aibom. He loves to train and race against Memphis even though he knows he will lose to his superior speed but he won't be going to give up any time soon. Novra welcomes Memphis and his crew to his palace with open arms whenever they feel like dropping by. Bulza the Echidna: Narvo sees him as a nanny always wondering where he has gone off too. Although he means well for the emperor he tends to be quite sufficating and mistrusting of any one who gets to close to him, This makes him known as quite the ladies deterant for the emperor. But all in all Navro respects him and his childish pranks on Bulza are just a way of showing his love and respect for the old echidna. and it is safe to say that Bulza doesn't mind a bit and is quite proud of his young emperor. Quotes Game quotes: S - Rank: HAHA that is the power of a judgemaster! A - Rank: Not bad at all YAHOO!!! B - Rank: Hehe I bet Memphis would be laughing right now. C - Rank: Oh man I know that score is wrong. D - Rank: I really need to get out of the palace more *sighs* E - Rank: Ewwww now thats just wrong Abilities Judge master abilities: A rare move set only belonging to those of royal linage they can change the tide of any battle by adding and taking away rules or even changing it all together. Most of the time it is used to the benefit of the user and his party. #Law change: This technique is used to add or subtract laws that can provide a nuisence to the opponent. #Judgement: This technique is used to hit the opponent multiple times at a break neck speed. #Exiled: Forces a person out of the fight for a limited amount of time depending on how many times they broke a law. #Banishment: After an opponent breaks the law ten times Navro is allowed to kick the person out of a fight and stick them in his jail ending the battle as a victory for him. Royal abilities: A rare move set only belonging to those of royal linage they use their royal status to inflict severe status drains and even grant great status buffs. #Royal decree: Used to add a royal rule to a battle that must not be broken unless one wants to suffer it's ill effects, following said rule can also lead to great bonuses. #Royal blessings: Following the royal rule 5 times will lead to status buffs which are and are not limited to: Strength up +, Speed up +, Agility up + and etc #Royal granduire: Following the royal rule 10 times will lead to major status buffs which are and are not limited to: Strength up ++, Speed up ++, Agility up ++ and etc #Royal punishment: Breaking the royal rule 5 times will lead to status debuffs which are and are not limited to: Strength up -, Speed up -, Agility up - and etc #Royal pain: Breaking the royal rule 10 times will lead to major status debuffs which are and are not limited to: Strength up --, Speed up --, Agility up -- and etc Command abilities: A rare move set that only belongs to Navro he uses this to input a order to his enemy and they must follow it till it is completed, although it can only be used on a person once per day. #Command code death: Forces the victim to dangerously hurt themself or worse yet kill themself, Only useable on the people who are not Immune to command inputs. #Command code obey: Forces the victim to hurt and join the user until the user deems fit to stop using them, Only useable on the people who are not Immune to command inputs. #Command code sleep: Forces the victim to become unconscious for a limited amount of time, Only useable on the people who are not Immune to command inputs. #Command code stop: Forces the victim to feel cryogenically frozen in time and stops all movement and defense capabilites of machines and people alike, Only useable on the people who are not Immune to command inputs.useable on any device. Trivia *He is a mash up of 3 different things when it comes to inspiration! they are: #Bleach: Vizard power boost concept #Final fantasy: Judge concept and status concept #Code Geass: Command ability concept *He has actually been the most longest and thought out character that I have made besides Memphis! *He was actually a lot more over powered but I majorly toned him down to avoid G-Mod complaints. Gallery Unknown hedgehog.jpg|Here is Navro in all his spritey glory!!! Gabranthiddia_Art.jpg|I intend to base his armor like this but make it more light weight and his cape the red royal mutation cape. Judge Navro.jpg|him in his judge armor and his judge sword besides him in the floor. Navro_the_Judge_master.png|Left: Emperor Navro. Right: Judge master Navro. Category:Royalty Category:Royal Council Category:Hedgehogs Category:Heroes Category:Memphis's Gallery of creations